


Explosions

by gabrielreyesplsloveme



Series: Whumptober2019 [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Bickering, Explosions, F/M, Fluff, Gunners, Raiders, height difference I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielreyesplsloveme/pseuds/gabrielreyesplsloveme
Summary: Danse and Rubi are the classic "lose ourselves in each other's eyes" couple and them being so in love results in a scuffle with some gunners. Danse gets horribly injured but what's new.
Relationships: Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor
Series: Whumptober2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504373
Kudos: 4





	Explosions

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just pretend that I posted this last October instead of nearly a year later because I don't know how this site works.
> 
> I also started watching Hannibal and may I say im in love with that show already.

Danse hates being out of power armor. He feels naked without the armor, but it’s not like he has any choice after his forced exile from the brotherhood. Operating without its extra protection isn’t as hard as he thought it’d be. He does still have memories of his trainee days, even if they aren’t actually his memories. He’s still the same force to be reckoned with, he just needs to remember that he’s not as indestructible anymore. 

Though he certainly feels like it next to his partner, Rubi. She helped him when he was at his lowest and saved his life more times than he could count. Not even power armor makes him feel as powerful as just having her by his side. It’s no surprise that he’d readily give his life for his loved one. He was completely serious but also knew that she would never let him do that. They’re both self-sacrificing dorks and they know it. Thankfully, the trip they’re taking now is a routine one that they’ve gone dozens of times before. They’re heading to Diamon City to visit Nick and Piper and catch up on the latest gossip. They know the way like the back of their hands. There’s no way something could go wrong. 

Right?

Downtown post-apocalyptic Boston is just lovely this time of year. The gray, crumbling buildings and occasional corpse really do give the place a special kind of charm. Danse isn’t really paying attention to all that though - his attention is elsewhere. Specifically, It’s on his girlfriend who is currently ranting about how much she misses cars. He focuses on little details that are a result of her wild way of talking. Her hair, shorter than usual on account it being set on fire awhile back, was sticking up in ways that want to make Danse laugh, and her expressive brown eyes (which he adores) shines with both mirth and annoyance. An impressive combination in Danse’s opinion. Rubi throws her hands in the air and huffs. 

“Everyone used to have cars! They’d get people around fast! But noooo. Now we have to walk hours just for a short visit!” Danse can’t help but stare fondly at his girlfriend. _“How could so much rage be contained in such a tiny woman?”_

This went on for quite some time, Rubi talking about whatever happened to pop into her mind, and Danse watching fondly. They liked each other’s company, but it’s also a way to distract the both of them from the exhaustion slowly creeping into their bodies.

With both of them occupied with the other, they don’t notice the gunners who have very recently set up camp up ahead until it was too late. 

A bullet zipping past their heads was their first indicator that something was wrong. The next was the shouting from what they guess is their shooter. They quickly duck behind an old car - ironic - and start returning fire. Neither party gets much leeway even with the gunners' heavier numbers.

You see, the good thing about those macho idiots is that, despite being an organized mercenary group, they are terrible at teamwork. They’re always competing to who can get the most kills. The couple is safe behind the car for now, but they can’t stay there forever.

Danse gives Rubi cover fire as she scans the area around them to look for alternative cover, but of course, lady luck never liked them and this time was no different. The only other cover she sees is a few dozen feet away and it seems that the gunners are starting to get bored and are aiming for the car’s engine. She points this out, and, even through his growing panic, Danse sighs. 

“Great. Just what we needed. Not every car will blow up after being shot at, but if that smoking is any indication, we need to think fast.” 

Rubi looks up at her boyfriend as he knows what she’s thinking the moment the two lock gazes. His eyes go wide. “You can’t seriously be thinking of running for it right!?”

“We have to! There’s no other choice!”

“We’ll get blown full of holes!”

“Better than dying in an inferno-!”

The two are interrupted by a bang behind them. The engine hood had just blown off. Danse and Rubi look at each other with equally panicked eyes and start running at the exact same time. The ex-paladin was never the best runner though and he got slightly behind his much speedier partner. The gunners stopped bothering them a couple minutes ago when a group of raiders wandered by to see what all the noise was about. 

Rubi ducks behind cover, but Danse is too slow. Seconds before reaching cover, the car explodes, sending fire and shrapnel up and out around it. The brilliant flame throws Danse fowards right past where Rubi sits. The sight of him is absolutely horrifing. 

The entirety of his back is covered in burns, making the air smell disgustingly of charred flesh. There are also several lacerations caused by the bits of metal slicing him open which are oozing sluggishly with his blood. He keeps gasping in pain and it doesn't seem to be getting any better. Rubi starts to run to him but is stopped when he lifts his head up a bit to look at her.

"Go! Hurry up and s-shoot them while they're distracted!" Rubi seems torn, but does what he's asked of her even with dread sitting heavy inside her.

She goes into the fray and drops the remaining gunners and raiders one by one until there's no one left. After double checking, she runs back to Danse to treat his wounds. He's still lying on his stomach when she's gets to him. When he hears her coming he doesn't exactly smile, but he does relax a tiny bit. He knows he'll be okay with her around. Rubi is, of course, way more worried. She doesn't trust herself to speak without crying for now, so she just takes as much shrapnel out of her boyfriend's back as she can and administers a couple stimpacks on the worst areas. She kisses him every time he seems to be in more pain.

When he is more or less stable, Rubi helps him to stand up. "C'mon you big baby." She reaches up to pat his head where thankfully there were no injuries. "We're close enough to Diamond City that you can just get patched up there." Danse smiles. He can hear and see that she's close to tears but she's still trying to cheer him up despite it. He ruffles her hair happily and replies, "Since I'm injured does that mean I have permission to use you as an armrest?"

Rubi glares with enough venom to make a deathclaw back up. "Do it and I'll finish what the car started."

He chuckles nervously. "Yes ma'am."

He says this, yet still ends up doing it ten minutes later and uses the excuse that his arm hurts. It's fine though, she'll make him take the couch when they go to sleep at Piper's place, injured or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh it was a bit rushed at the end sorry! I hope you still enjoyed it regardless tho :D


End file.
